


The Story Teller

by silverneko9lives0



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: "I miss you.", Angst, Cute., Gen, M/M, just cute, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to leave for myself. I stay for them. I stay for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story Teller

I sit outside my house smoking my pipe and watching the blue sky pass overhead. I used to wave half heartedly at my neighbors as they passed by. Now I don’t even try to bother.

A part of me says it’s a desire for adventure. A part of me says I’m bored.

But I know the truth.

I miss you. I miss your ferocity and determination. I miss the way you would stare at me, masking your affection with anger. I miss the way fire shone in your eyes.

I thought I was making things right. If I knew I was going to lose you I wouldn’t have done anything. But I have the feeling it wouldn’t have done a lick of good.

Ah, Thorin…why must you have been so stubborn?

“Mr. Baggins! Mr. Baggins!” the children shout, rushing to my door. “Tell us a story, Sir? Please?” They jumped up and down, eyes wide with delight.

I blow a ring of smoke in the air, contemplatively. I smile at them and open my gate. “How about we have a tea party, then?” I suggest. “You all settle down in the living room while I put on the kettle. And then I’ll tell you all about King Thorin and the Pale Orc.”

The children cheered, rushing into my house I leave the door open for their parents to come and collect them later.

This is who I’ve become in the end: a story teller who can only wish that things had been just a little bit different.

I want to leave the Shire.

But as I sit and tell your story to these little children, I remember why I have decided to stay.

I want to leave for myself.

I stay for them.

I stay for you.


End file.
